Obsesión
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Arlene es una chica de 16 años.Pero ella es anoréxica.No come,se mantiene en una estricta rutina que no piensa dejar.El problema,es que no puede adelgazar más.Todo trae consecuencias,incluso el sueño de una chica, un sueño que se convirtio en una obsesion


_Primero que todo, me gustaría recordar que quise escribir esto porque es un tema que no se toca demasiado en las historias que puedes ver comunmente en internet, en esta página, por ejemplo. por eso me di un tiempo y escribí esto, para hacer tomar consciencia de que si hay casos así, que quizás son más trágicos que una historia de un amor no correspondidos._

* * *

—Mamá, ¿Podrías ir a buscarme un vaso con agua, por favor? —pedí, en un inocente gesto de querer tomar agua mientras almorzaba.

Mi madre me miró dubitativa, desconfiando de mí, lo sabía. Puse la cara más inocente que pude, sin evidenciar que quería parecerlo a propósito.

Ella suspiró, notablemente resignada, y se colocó de pie para ir a la cocina. Supe que se demoraría poco, así que eché cierta cantidad de comida en la servilleta, la que la guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, y continué "comiendo" como si nada pasara. Mi mamá llegó con el agua, y el almuerzo se mantuvo con relativa normalidad.

Cuando terminé, me coloqué de pie y subí al segundo piso. Me quedé en mi habitación, sintiendo los suaves pasos de mi madre por la escalera, probablemente a escuchar si es que vomitaba. Suspiré, frustrada.

Me acerqué a uno de mis cajones con ropa, y desde el fondo de éste saqué una botella con pastillas laxantes. Lo moví un poco para ver si es que quedaban, y después de escuchar el sonido de éstas contra su envase, las volví a guardar.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y no me sorprendió ver a mi mamá, prácticamente pegando su oreja a mi puerta. Ella se sobresaltó, y me miró con culpa. Enarqué una ceja —para al menos simular que me extrañaba— pero le sonreí y bajé las escaleras.

Tomé un vaso, le eché agua, y volví a subir. Mi madre ya no estaba, pero supuse que estaría cerca. Volví a encerrarme en mi habitación, saqué el envase con las pastillas, saqué dos, y con ayuda del agua me las tragué.

Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi cuarto, me desabroché la chaqueta y me levanté la polera.

No era una chica gorda, cabía decirlo, era delgada, sí, pero no me conformaba. Para nada. Aún quedaba grasa en mi abdomen. Grasa que tenía que eliminar.

Muchas personas decían que estaba muy delgada. Bastante. Pero los ignoraba. No descansaría hasta estarlo aún más y tener un cuerpo perfecto.

No era sólo por los hombres —tenía que admitir que ellos sí influían en algo, como a todas las mujeres— sino que también por mí. En gran parte por eso. Necesitaba sentirme bien conmigo misma.

Hubo un tiempo, como hace tres años —tengo dieciséis años— en que yo era gorda, tenía varios kilos de más. Me molestaban en la escuela, me ponían sobrenombres que para ellos eran graciosos, pero a mí me afectaban y me dolían de sobremanera. Recuerdo que ese verano me decidí a bajar de peso.

Y lo hice. Lo hice bastante bien, diría yo. Entre dieta, ejercicios y restricciones, en un año logré mi propósito. Ahora era delgada, sí, pero aún quedaba ese "rollo" que tenía que eliminar.

Todos los días hacía ejercicio. Sin excepciones. Una larga y extensa serie de rutinas; abdominales, sentadillas y todo eso. Todos los días.

Muchas personas me decían que estaba bien, que tendría que estar loca si es que quería bajar más de peso. Que ya era bastante delgada. ¿Pero qué sabían ellos? Me permitía ignorarlos. Estaba decidida con mi nueva meta.

En la noche se repetía lo mismo de siempre. Mi mamá me daba una cantidad no muy grande de comida, ya que se había resignado ante el hecho de que yo comía poco. Escondía, entonces, como podía algo en una servilleta, la que guardaba para después botarla a la basura, escondiéndola bien y tratando de disimularla. Sólo comía un poco: lo que menos calorías tuviese.

Como mi mamá tenía ese estúpido miedo a que yo terminaría siendo anoréxica, para que no me molestasen usaba más ropa de lo común. No sólo porque siempre tenía frío, sino que porque quería evitar, a toda costa, las charlas de lo importante que es comer. Yo considero, personalmente, que la apariencia es más importante.

Y era siempre lo mismo a excepción de cuando almorzaba en la escuela. Ahí, simplemente, no almorzaba.

Al día siguiente fui con la misma normalidad de cada día a la escuela. Era día lunes, y me tocaba clase de gimnasia.

Podía decirse que yo era la chica que más aprovechaba las clases de gimnasia. Corría todas las vueltas y minutos que el profesor indicaba. Hacía todos los abdominales, sentadillas y diferentes ejercicios que daban, e incluso más. Supongo que no es necesario decir que era mi clase favorita.

Al llegar me reuní con mis amigas: Katherine y Zoey. El estridente timbre sonó, y nos dirigimos hasta la clase de gimnasia.

Katherine y Zoey eran mi otro problema. Eran mis mejores amigas, sí, pero insistían en que dejar ala estupidez de bajar de peso y que me dedicara sólo a mantener cómo estaba. Las escuchaba unos momentos, analizaba sus palabras, quizás les haría caso, pero mis razones volvían a aparecer y entonces sus palabras se las llevaba el viento. Volvía a mis metas y propósitos.

Nos colocamos el buzo y nos dirigimos a la cancha. Esa mañana no había desayunado. Todos los días, siempre, me tomaba un poco de yogurt o un vaso de leche. Después de todo, desayunar sí te ayuda a adelgazar. Pero ese día no había tomado nada.

Dimos cinco vueltas a la cancha, trotando. Algunos paraban antes, a la tercera vuelta o quizás a la segunda. Dejaban de trotar cuando el profesor no estaba mirando, o algo así, pero yo seguía. Terminé las cinco vueltas, y como veía que nadie más terminaba, seguí dando más.

Llegué como a la décima vuelta cuando me detuve. Pero por razones de fuerza mayor.

Me paré en medio de la pista. Me sentía mareada y veía medio borroso.

Caminé, como pude, hasta una jardinera. Me senté en ella y esperé. Eso iba a pasar. Últimamente me venían a cada momento.

Cuando pasó aquel mareo, volví a colocarme de pie y me acerqué a la cancha nuevamente. Un estúpido mareo no me detendría en la hora de gimnasia.

Fútbol. Jugaríamos fútbol. Eso era bueno, ya que el fútbol ayuda a quemar calorías.

Hicimos los equipos y el mío tenía que jugar después del primer partido, que eran como diez minutos por cada equipo. Pero no por eso me iba a quedar sentada esperando.

Hice ejercicio, más aún. Di un par de vueltas en la cancha que no se estaba usando, elongué y estiré los músculos, y me mantuve en esto hasta que el profesor nos mandó a llamar.

No era una jugadora excepcional a la hora del fútbol, pero podía lucirme si es que quería. Podría decir que jugué bien, pero tuve que detenerme, nuevamente, cuando llegó otro mareo. Ésta vez más fuerte.

Me detuve prácticamente en medio de la cancha. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un extraño pitido en los oídos. Me flaquearon las piernas y caí al suelo. Sentía los brazos pesados, me dolía en extremo la cabeza.

Me dolía el pecho. Mi corazón se había acelerado. Dolía el pecho, demasiado.

— ¡Arlene! —gritó una voz femenina que no supe reconocer, quizás fue Zoey, quizás Katherine, pero estaban gritando mi nombre. Porque después se sumaron más voces.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Me recosté de espaldas en el suelo sin abrir aún los ojos. Todo daba vueltas, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado... Y entonces sólo recuerdo oscuridad.

— ¡Una ambulancia, rápido! —exclamó el profesor, agachándose junto al inmóvil cuerpo de la chica de dieciséis años.

Pronunció su nombre, la llamó, intentó hacerle volver en consciencia, pero era inútil.

El hombre colocó sus dedos en la garganta de ella, para comprobar el pulso... No había pulso.

— ¡Rápido! —gritó.

Colocó ambas manos en el pecho de ella, y oprimió, oprimió y volvió a hacerlo.

Habían chicos a su alrededor, escolares y alumnos. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

Continuó haciéndolo sin cansarse, comprobando cada cierta cantidad de segundos si es que obtenía alguna respuesta por parte de la chica.

Pero nada. No había respuesta.

La ambulancia llegó, los paramédicos se la llevaron en la camilla rápido, mientras continuaban tratando de reanimarla. Esta vez, usando los electroshock.

Al día siguiente, todos los espectadores de aquella terrible escena, presenciaron también, el llanto de aquellas personas que querían a aquella muchacha. El llanto de quien pierde a alguien. El llanto provocado por una muerte sin explicación.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Traté, en serio que traté, por todos mis medios, pensar como una chica así, para que este One Shot quedara bien. Entiendan que todo lo que sale ahí es como quizás piensa una chica anoréxica, así que, si encuentran que esa forma de pensar es estúpida, pónganse también en su lugar. No estoy pidiendo que las entiendan, sólo que comprendan cómo es su forma de ver las cosas y por qué son así.

No considero entenderlas completamente, ya que aún no sé si lo hice bien. Pero creo que así es como piensan, por eso las cosas son como son :) Y si alguien se siente afectado o lo que sea con este relato, por favor, cabe decir que va todo sin ánimos de hacerlo.

Un comentario? Me haría bien saber cómo fue todo esto, cómo me salió :)

http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (Saquen los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces)

**Un comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una critica una ayuda, y una felicitación es una inspiracion :)**

Un saludo!


End file.
